


Five by Five

by xcaellachx



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana decides Kurt should play Five by Five. One at a time he will spend five minutes alone - blindfolded - with five different guys. Kiss strangers? What if they are gross? What if they aren't? Santana tells him they already told her they think he is attractive, so that's good. How will he get through hot kissing sessions with hot guys? Will anything come of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five by Five

**Author's Note:**

> Embarrassed to admit.... I wrote this while dealing with insomnia and maybe a couple of alcoholic beverages. :) Hope you enjoy anyway!!!

“Santana, this is insane. I won’t know anybody at this party, I’m just going to be bored!” Kurt exclaimed, irritated that his best friend was insistent that he go with her.

“Oh, shut up, pretty pony. It’ll be fun, lots of hot gays for us to pick from. You’re all super hot now with those sexy abs and the new tattoo you got. Guys will be lining up. Just make sure you leave your sleeves rolled up super high to show off the new ink,” she said, putting the last touches on her make-up.

Kurt did as she suggested, knowing that rolling his sleeves high would not just show off his new tattoo but also show his newly built biceps. He was extremely pleased and proud of his new body. It had taken a lot of work and sacrifice, but now it was just a way of life to be healthy. He was still tall, lithe, and pale, but now, there was a much more sexy body hidden underneath his fabulous clothes.

His new tattoo revealed itself from under his sleeve. Sad and happy drama masks were beautifully shadowed in blacks and grays. Musical notes, and lilies decorated the masks. Lilies had been his mom’s favorite flower and added a beautiful touch to the tattoo.

He was nervous about this party, but he was also secretly excited. He’d broken up with Adam a few months prior and this would be his first foray into the possibility of meeting someone new. Adam had been a wonderful man and boyfriend, but was just too intense. Kurt wasn’t ready for a fiancé and all the expectations that came with that. He was twenty-two, there was no way he was ready to settle down. Boyfriend, fine. Fiancé? No. But Adam was not happy with just being a boyfriend. He was in his mid twenties and ready to take over his father’s company. That included the necessity of being married and maintaining the status quo of his family’s expectations.

So now Kurt was single and though he wouldn’t know anyone tonight, maybe he could just have a bit of fun. He slid a few condoms and a small tube of lube and put them in the small pocket on the side of his jeans. There was no way he would mess up the line of his jeans on his ass by putting his ID, keys, and supplies in there. His ass in these tight Levi’s was fantastic. His black slim-fitting button up just brushed the top of his ass and with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons left open… he was hot. He could look in the mirror and know that now. It wasn’t too long ago that he looked in the mirror and was never quite happy with how he looked. Nothing could touch his self-esteem now.

“Alright, Satan. Let’s go,” Kurt said, giving his tousled hair one last run through.

“Excellent, Porcelain. We are going to have a fucking fantastic time!” She said, grabbing a hand bag and leading them to her car.

 

.  . . . . . .

 

The party was much larger than they thought it would be. The house, mansion really, was full of people, the bass of music was as clearly heard outside as it was in. There were lights surrounding the house with patios full of people, hot tubs, a giant pool. It took Kurt and Santana several minutes to wander around just to get their bearings. Once they’d located the bar and grabbed a drink, they went through their usual talk of updating each other with texts. Letting each other know if they were leaving or if they needed help. Kurt even made sure Santana was carrying the whistle he’d bought her. They may have a love/hate relationship, but he truly did love his best friend and wanted her to be safe even as she had fun.

They kissed each other and went separate ways. Instantly, he saw Santana was engulfed with a large group of good looking men and women.

For the next several hours, Kurt found himself talking, laughing, and getting to know some people. The whole six degrees of separation theory found him chatting with some people who worked in the same building he did at Vogue. Some had even heard of his first collection and were excited to see him at his first show at Fashion Week.

As much as he was having fun, several times he saw guys eyeing him, a couple smiling. But nobody approached him. He mentally shrugged. He was surrounded by people, he didn’t need to hook up to have fun.

The night drew on and people started separating into groups playing games. There was Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven, every kind of drinking game you could think of. He saw Santana sitting in a group of people. She waved at him and he went over to join her.

“Porcelain, I’ve nominated you for a game called Five by Five,” Santana told him, her eyes shining wickedly.

“Uh huh,” Kurt said sardonically. “And this game would include what?”

“There is a walk in closet in that room,” she said, pointing to an open door near them. “You go into the closet, blind folded, and you will spend five minutes with five different guys. After, you get to decide who you want to…. Go home with, or whatever you end up wanting to do,” she said, winking.

Kurt raised a brow. “You want me to go in there with five people I don’t know? People who may or may not even want to be in there?” Kurt couldn’t help but be interested, the drinks he’d had making him feel less inhibited, although still clear headed.

Santana laughed with a wink. “No worries there, Porcelain. It’s one at a time and each guy has admitted to finding you quite sexy, and they all know your name. Are you game?”

Five guys found him sexy? And wanted to spend five minutes alone in a dark closet? Sounds like a win-win to him.

“And what do I get out of it?” He teased her.

She glared at him. “How about the possibility of getting a hot guy to take home with you? That and if you make it through, all of these dweebs have to drink a shot for each of the guys you spend the whole five minutes with,” she said, pointing at the group surrounding him.

Looking around the large circle and seeing how plastered some of them already were, he shrugged. “Sure, why not. I’m not busy right now,” he said casually.

Santana stood and took a bandana that was handed to her. “Alright, pretty pony, let’s get this horny game started!”

She led him to the closet and he noticed it was empty and quite roomy. She tied the bandana and whispered in his ear. “These are really great guys, Kurt, I’m not trying to trick you.” She kissed him on the cheek, the sincere moment over. “Have fun, Porcelain!”

She shut the door and he waited. It was dark from what he could see underneath the bandana. He stood against the wall and fought the nerves.

The door opened and his first guest entered and shut the door behind him.

“My god, you are beautiful, Kurt,” he said. His voice was soft with a hint of a southern accent.

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered, enchanted by the man’s words.

He felt the man approach him, his body heat joining Kurt’s. Hands ran across his arms and shoulders, tracing up his neck to his cheeks.

“May I kiss you?” the man whispered, his voice hot against Kurt’s cheek.

“Yes,” Kurt answered.

Warm lips brushed softly against his. The man hummed before kissing Kurt again, this time a bit more forcefully, slotting their lips together, warmth surrounding them.

Kurt was surprised by his own response. His heart was racing and he wanted to know this man more, what he tasted like, the shape of his body. He licked lightly on the seam of the man’s lips and he opened them, welcoming Kurt in. He tasted lightly of beer and mint, like he’d made the attempt to freshen his breath. That pleased Kurt and he took his time tracing the inside of his mouth, learning him and the feel of his mouth, tongue and teeth. The man moaned deep in his throat and pushed his body up against Kurt’s, his hands moving from Kurt’s cheeks to his hips, bringing them closer together.

Kurt ran his hands down the body against his, discovering the man was well built, about the same height as him. He was thicker, though, more muscular. As the man devoured Kurt’s mouth, Kurt  couldn’t help running his hands up the man’s strong back and into his hair. He was delighted to find only a light layer of hair product and was able to run his fingers through the silky hair. It seemed a bit longer on the top, maybe it would even flop into his face.

As the man pushed against him even harder, Kurt gasped in his mouth. He could feel the other man had an erection, his cock pushing insistently against Kurt’s hips. Unable to help himself, he rolled his hips forward and the man moaned, leaning harder into him.

The man tore his mouth away to kiss his way down Kurt’s cheek to his neck, rubbing the soft area with his nose. “Kurt, you smell so fucking good,” he groaned.

“One more minute,” Santana’s annoying voice yelled, knocking against the door.

The man cursed under his breath and returned his lips to Kurt’s. They kissed frantically, the man wrapping his hand around Kurt’s hips and pushing their pelvises together. Kurt knew if he’d had even another minute, he could get this man to come, himself not far behind.

Kurt rolled his hips, memories of his “Not The Boy Next Door” performance enhancing his movements. The hot man against him moaned, his voice getting higher pitched.  Kurt rolled and undulated against the man, feeling powerful in his own sexuality, knowing he was the one getting this – hopefully –  gorgeous creature off.

The man’s breathing came quicker and quicker, tiny moans escaping his mouth. Kurt put his everything into it, grabbing the man’s face and kissing him deeply, running his tongue over and under his. Using small flicking moments, he ground his cock against the other man’s nicely sized erection and felt the moment the man tensed up and came, a slight pulsing pushing against Kurt’s cock. He groaned deeply as he came. It nearly pushed him over the edge, but he resisted.

The man collapsed against him, breathing heavily. “Holy fuck, sweetheart, that was amazing,” he gasped.

“Mm,” Kurt agreed. “You are so fucking hot.”

Santana banged on the door. “Time’s up, hottie number one. Get your ass out here.”

Kurt felt something slide into his pocket.

“Santana suggested I put number one on the paper as well as my phone number, just in case you wanted to call me,” the man said quickly and now somewhat shyly. “Oh and by the way, I’m Sam. Bye sweetheart.” And with that, he left the closet.

“You doing okay in there, Porcelain?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, just give me a second to recover before you send in the next one,” he requested, having an idea.

“One minute, then I’m sending number two in there,” she said, sounding irritated.

The door closed and Kurt quickly grabbed one of the condoms he’d brought and after unzipping his pants, he slid it on his throbbing erection. He had a feeling if the next was nearly as hot, he was going to end up coming and instead of standing there with come in his pants, he would be prepared. He zipped up just in time to hear the door open.

“Number two, come on down,” Santana announced and the door closed behind a new man.”

“Let’s see if that ass is as fine as it looked from a distance,” the arrogant voice said.

Kurt lifted a brow, but didn’t say anything.

The man approached and as their body’s met, Kurt was pleased to notice he appeared to be somewhat taller than Kurt. He liked taller men. This man was leaner than the last guy, though Kurt could tell he was athletic. Boldly, Kurt wrapped his arms around the man and cupped his ass. “Well, yours sure passes inspection,” he teased.

The man chuckled. “Good to know,” he said, sliding his own hands and squeezing Kurt’s ass. “Oh yeah, a very fine ass. I could think of some things I could do with an ass this fine,” he flirted.

“I’m sure you could,” Kurt said, sliding his hands up the man’s body, mapping him out. He had a very nice body judging by the feel. His biceps were about the same size as Kurt’s, he thought, pleased. He couldn’t help but feel relief that his own new muscular frame could possibly measure up to a guy with a body like his.

Kurt’s hands made it to the man’s neck. “So, hot ass, are you going to kiss me or just fondle my ass for five minutes,” he asked with a grin, though the guy couldn’t see it in the dark.

“Hell yeah,” he said. Instantly there were hot lips against his and an equally hot tongue exploring his mouth.

Kurt gasped, this man did not lack talent or arrogance as he took complete and total control of Kurt’s mouth. Not that he minded. An aggressive man could be very hot as long as it was done with respect.

His tongue was strong and tasted of vodka, though it wasn’t overpowering. Kurt immediately began kissing back just as forcefully, nipping and licking at the man’s lips. This continued for a few moments until the man broke away.

“I’ve gotta have some of this neck,” he groaned. Again, with no hesitation, the man kissed and licked down Kurt’s neck. “My god, you are delicious,” he whispered.

When he found a spot under Kurt’s ear, Kurt moaned loudly. He couldn’t help it, that was his weak spot. At least above the waist it was.

“Ah, so that’s the purr spot, huh?” The man said against his neck. “Well, let it never be said that I didn’t give attention where it is due.”

The man licked up and down the small area, drawing up goosebumps, and shivers from Kurt. A small whimper broke the silence.

“Mm, keep it up, angel,” the man said and began nipping under Kurt’s ear. The nipping turned into sucking.

Kurt’s cock was so hard, he was aching. Unwillingly, he bucked against the man who was probably giving him the hickey of a lifetime.

“Damn, angel, I feel your cock. Wanna make you come,” the man whispered into his ear. He slotted their legs together and pushed his own hard cock against Kurt’s and they began rutting against each other.

“Fuck,” Kurt groaned.

Every time the man nipped at Kurt’s neck, his hips would buck which would cause the man to groan and grind in return.

“One more minute!” came the warning at the door. Kurt was ready to kill Santana. He was going to come, whether she opened the door or not.

“Gonna make you come, angel,” the man promised.

Their mouths smashed together as they grabbed each other’s asses and continued rutting against one another.

“So close,” Kurt whimpered, rolling his hips as hard as he could. He knew his new friend was just as desperate judging by the panting in his ear.

“Grab my ass,” he groaned.

Kurt grabbed his ass, filling his hands and massaged roughly, using it to bring the man even closer.

At the same time, the man bit right into the spot under Kurt’s ear.

Kurt’s insides coiled tightly at the feeling before exploding. He bit his lips as he came but still groaned loudly. His sounds were drowned out by the loud cry of the man holding him. They clung to each other, breathing deeply. Hearing Santana at the door, the man groaned.

“Fucking bitch,” he muttered.

Kurt felt a hand in his back pocket. “I’m number two angel. You damn well better call me because I will have my cock in that ass,” he promised.

“What’s your name,” Kurt asked breathlessly.

“Sebastian, angel, and don’t you forget it,” he said with a final nip to Kurt’s neck.

The door opened and with a final kiss, Sebastian left the room.

“Damn Porcelain, you look wrecked,” Santana teased. “Need another minute?”

Kurt chuckled dryly. “Uh, yeah, I could use a minute.”

The door closed and Kurt quickly switched out the condom for a new one, thankful that he was still half hard and that he brought three with him. Hopefully one of the remaining three didn’t make him come.

“Heads up, lady lips, here comes number three,” Santana announced and the door closed.

The first thing Kurt heard was a giggle. He raised a brow. “Um, hello?” he said.

“Hi there! Kurt right?” the voice came. It was high pitched and sounded very hyper.

“Yes, I’m Kurt,” he said hesitantly. “And you?”

“I’m Chandler. Chandler Kiehl. I recognized you from that music store ‘Between the Sheets’. You go there, right?” he asked, barely breathing between words.

“Um, yeah, I stop by there frequently,” Kurt said, still confused. Weren’t they supposed to be kissing? Of course, at this point, he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to kiss this hyper man.

“You were wearing a camouflage blazer with a hippo brooch. It. Was. Amazing! You were gorgeous, well, you are gorgeous, but I couldn’t stop looking at you. I didn’t get invited to this party, but I saw some of my dorm mates go, so I followed them. Santana saw me staring at you and asked me if I wanted to play this game and I couldn’t help it because I just had to find out more about you. Why were you looking for sheet music? I asked because I am going to NYU in the music program and needed some sheet music to perform a piece for a mid-term review. I couldn’t decide between Celine Dion and Whitney Houston. It was unbelievable. They didn’t have sheet music for ‘Greatest Love of All’.  Can you believe it? That is the one song I wanted to perform. There are only certain songs you can sing that will pay homage to the queens of music, you know what I mean?”

Kurt just stood there, still blindfolded, and listened. Chandler had no intention of stopping his monologue and at this point, Kurt didn’t think he wanted to stop him. His cock had completely softened and seeing as he’d slipped on another condom, he may have to replace it since it was now just hanging there.

Chandler kept talking, asking questions, but not leaving time for Kurt to talk. Kurt was fine with that, he didn’t want to kiss the annoying man. He had a feeling if they’d met in the music store, they might be able to have something to talk about, but this? It was killing his buzz and completely ruined his high from his orgasm with Sebastian.

“Times up, boys!” Santana called and opened the door.

“Okay, bye bye Kurt!” Chandler called and left the room.

“I am so sorry about that Kurt. It was only three minutes and all I could hear was that idiot chattering away. I figured I was saving you,” Santana said quietly.

“Dear god, yes you saved me. Thank you. Please send in someone nice, preferably with no intention of talking,” Kurt said with a grin.

“You got it, babe. Number four coming up,” she said.

The door closed. A lovely cologne filled the area and Kurt could feel someone approaching.

“Hi there,” a quiet voice came. “I’m Blaine. I saw you out there earlier and I thought you were so beautiful. When your friend approached me, I honestly thought she was going to punch me or something. Instead, I got this chance to get to know you.”

“Well, thank you, Blaine. Though I can’t see you, I have to say, you smell wonderful,” Kurt said. He immediately liked the sound of this man’s voice.

He felt Blaine move closer. A hand reached out and ran his fingers down Kurt’s cheek.

“You are so soft,” he whispered. “May I kiss you?”

Kurt’s heart was melting. “I would like that,” he replied, reaching out and finding the man’s shoulders. Judging by where his hands were, Blaine was a bit shorter than him.

Soft lips met his, and they both quietly moaned. The chemistry was instant, a sweet soft feeling that encompassed them. It felt like a warm bubble of heat as their lips moved together. Arms wrapped around each other. Kurt ran his hands up to the nape of Blaine’s neck, wanting to run his fingers through Blaine’s hair. He was met with a hardened cap of gel.

Kurt pulled his lips away. “Blaine?”

“Yeah, Kurt?” his soft voice came. His lips moved to Kurt’s cheek and ear.

“I don’t know you, sweetie, but you really need to lighten up on the gel,” Kurt said kindly. “From what I can feel, you are quite attractive. Having a gel helmet has got to be unnecessary.”

Blaine laughed quietly. “I have curls and I feel the most comfortable if I just gel them down so I don’t have to worry about having an afro.”

“Well, maybe if we can get together after tonight, I can help you find a different way to do it. I love curls and would really adore running my fingers through your hair,” Kurt said. He moved his lips to Blaine’s ear. “It is a real turn on for me.”

Blaine whimpered in his ear. “I.. I.. I’d like that,” he said.

“Good,” Kurt whispered.

Kurt, feeling that he could take control of this encounter, tipped Blaine’s chin up and covered his lips with his own. His arms wrapped around his waist and brought him close. He was surprised to feel Blaine’s hard on resting against his hip. After sucking and nibbling on his lips, Kurt slipped his tongue inside. Blaine had apparently been eating some sort of chocolate and Kurt loved the flavor. He aggressively went after it, licking his way through Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine was whimpering and unconsciously rocking his hips against Kurt's. Kurt felt empowered, knowing he was able to make this sweet man so impassioned. Kurt slipped his leg between Blaine’s and urged the man closer.

“I want you to come, Blaine,” Kurt whispered against his delicious lips.

“Yes, Kurt,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt groaned, the submissive attitude was turning him on. He wasn’t into the whole dominant thing, but Blaine was following his directions and wanted to please him. Kurt’s cock throbbed, knowing he was bringing out the passion in this small man.

“Grind against me, sweetie,” Kurt directed.

“Yes,” Blaine said. His hips began rolling and pressing against Kurt’s harder and harder. “Kurt, I’m gonna come,” he whined desperately.

“Come for me, baby,” Kurt encouraged, surprised by the closeness he felt with this man already.

“Please, please, please,” Blaine whimpered. He was bucking wildly against Kurt.

Kurt boldly slipped his hands into the back of Blaine’s pants and dipped a finger between Blaine’s cheeks. Blaine gasped and groaned as he came against Kurt.

The powerful reaction Blaine had pushed Kurt to his own orgasm, groaning deeply against Blaine’s forehead.

Blaine was breathing heavily, little sounds escaping him as his head came to rest on Kurt’s shoulder.

“You’re amazing, Kurt,” Blaine whispered softly.

“You, too, sweetie. Can I have your number?” he asked. Kurt knew he would enjoy a relationship where he was more dominant, unlike his last relationship where Adam called the shots.

“Of course. Number four, like Santana said,” Blaine giggled bashfully. He pushed a piece of paper into Kurt’s waiting hand.

“Thank you. I will call you,” Kurt promised.

“Time’s up, pretty ponies! Kurt still has one more to go, so get out, hobbit!” Santana said.

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand and left quietly.

“You ready for the fifth and final hottie?” Santana asked. “I’ll uh, give you a moment. I see the hobbit had a bit of a good time. Maybe you need a moment to, uh, get ready?”

“Thanks Satan, give me a moment,” Kurt said. When she closed the door, he quickly changed out the condoms, grateful that he ended up with enough condoms. Otherwise at this point, there would be a puddle in his jeans and that just would not be acceptable.

“Okay, Satan, ready to go,” Kurt said.

The door opened and closed. Kurt heard pants swish as a body approach him.

“You are stunning, do you know that?” A smooth, warm voice asked.

“I don’t know about that, but thank you,” Kurt replied, thankful it was dark because a blush was rapidly covering his face. A charmer, this one was.

“I’m not going to waste time. I’ve been staring at you all night and wanted those lips and your hot body against mine for just as long,” he announced before hot lips attached themselves to Kurt’s.

Instantly, Kurt’s cock filled and he moaned. This man knew how to kiss and kiss well. He was tall, judging by the angle of the kiss. He put his arms up and instantly the man grabbed his arms and raised them to his shoulders which were much higher than Kurt’s. Kurt ran his fingers through the man’s hair, soft at the nape of his neck.

The man suddenly pulled back, breathing hard. “Fuck, I was right. Your lips were made for kissing. I need more of you, Kurt. I have to,” he said passionately, forcefully. “Can I blow you?”

Kurt was shocked. “Um.. um.. Oh.. Okay,” Kurt stuttered. Was that okay? He didn’t know but this man had taken complete charge and was overwhelming him.

The man knelt in front of him, fumbling for his belt then taking charge in pulling his pants down.

“Ah, fuck, Kurt you’re killing me. Commando? Oh and what’s this? A condom? You came prepared?” the man demanded.

“Um.. It was better than just coming in my pants,” he admitted softly.

“Smart, but I’m going to slip it off, okay?” the man asked.

“Sure,” Kurt whispered.

So quickly, Kurt had to shake his head, the condom was gone and replaced by a very hot, very talented mouth.  The man swallowed his cock all the way to the base where he inhaled deeply before pulling off.

“You taste exquisite. I could suck your cock all night long. And shaved clean? Damn, I am seriously going to come any minute,” he said, panting.

Then the man was back to bobbing his head on Kurt’s cock. Kurt was holding the man’s shoulders and the back of his head, praying to the tea kettle god that his knees wouldn’t go out. He had figured by this time that he might not be able to even get hard again, seeing as he’d already come twice already. But holy hell, he might just come so hard, his brain would explode this time.

“I want you to come in my mouth, you sexy fucker. I need it. I have to taste you,” he demanded.

Kurt was going to give him what he wanted and soon. For a second, he compared the feeling of dominance he’d felt over Blaine. Now this man was the opposite, but not in an oppressive way. This guy was so damn sexy, he couldn’t wait for the time when he’d be able to see him face to face.

“Oh, god, I’m gonna come,” Kurt groaned.

The man just kept bobbing and sucking. Over and over, he slammed his mouth all the way down his length. Finally he settled at the base of Kurt’s cock and moaned. At the same time, he slipped a finger down and against Kurt’s hole. He pushed and swallowed around Kurt’s cock.

Kurt screamed out against his will and came harder than he’d ever come before. Hazily, he took in the fact that the man swallowed his come and then, from the sound of it, he jerked off and came quickly.

Kurt slid down the wall, his companion joining him.

“I… That was… you are… Holy shit,” Kurt finally got out.

The man groaned. “Ditto.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say, so he was honest. “Thank you. Honestly, I think that was the best blow job I’ve ever had,” he admitted softly.

Lips pressed gently against his. “I enjoyed that so very much. I came pretty hard too,” the man admitted.

Kurt reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. “Here,” he offered to the man.

“Thank you. That’s very thoughtful,” he said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Um. What’s your name?” Kurt had to know who this sex god was.

“Elliot. I’m sticking my number in your shirt pocket. I’m expecting you to call me so we can do this again. Only in a bed, in the light, with candles and wine. How does that sound?” the man offered, sounding utterly confident in Kurt’s acquiescence.

“I’ll, um, think about it, Elliot,” Kurt said. He had so very much to think about. It had been a very confusing and overwhelming night.

“Well, think quickly, because I have to have you again,” Elliot said. He helped Kurt stand up and zipped his pants back up for him.

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered.

“Call me,” Elliot said. He went to the closet door and opened it.

“Kurt?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Can I take this damn blindfold off now?” he asked, feeling weak.

“Of course,” she said, somewhat gently. She took the bandana off and looked at him. “You had some serious fun, didn’t you?”

Kurt gave a tired grin, blinking at the sudden light. “You could say that. I gotta say, thanks, Santana. This was definitely not what I thought the party would be like. Did you win the game?”

Santana laughed. “Hell yeah, I did. Every happy, satisfied man coming out of there? There were a lot of shots being taken. You look like you need a bathroom. There’s one just over there,” she pointed. “Come on out and have a drink with me when you’re done cleaning up.”

“Sure thing,” he said. She left and he discreetly picked up the condoms with a grimace and hurried over to the bathroom. He wrapped up the used condoms and tossed them in the trash. He washed up and stood there, thinking. Five very different experiences. Chandler would be easy to handle. He might be fun to shop with or hang with, but nothing else. That left four incredible men who had a very strong effect on him. He stepped out of the room and peeked over to where he could see Santana drinking with a group of people. Looking the opposite way, he saw a patio door. Feeling like a chicken, he hurried to the patio and went to the road to catch a cab. As the cab turned to head to his apartment, he texted Santana that he’d caught a ride home and he’d see her when she got home. She replied asking which one he’d gone home with. He just replied with a smiley face.

 

. . . . . . .

A few days later, he was working when his phone dinged, indicating a text.

_Can’t wait to see you Friday!  : )  Blaine_

Kurt responded, agreeing that he was excited to see him. After that was done, he directed his phone to the calendar. There was so much going on with work and his fashion line. And now Blaine. He hoped things didn’t get too confusing. Looking at his Friday nights, he realized he was going to be busy for weeks. This Friday a date with Blaine. Saturday, shopping with Chandler. Next Friday, Sebastian. The following, Sam. And in three weeks, he had a whole weekend marked off with Elliot in all capital letters. Five by Five had ended up giving him five ways to enjoy his down time. And if they didn’t know that he was seeing each of them… well, more power to him.


End file.
